Lily Evans Year 1
by Elizabeth Gordon
Summary: Lily Evans must retake three years of school, her new friend is implicated into mysteryious things, the marauders are having teenage problems. going to be V long, be patient
1. 1 Lily Evans First Year

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
HUGE thanks to Padfoot, my wonderful beta reader, thanks!  
  
Oh and one crucial thing, I'm pretty sure Lily is muggle born, but if shes not well in this she is very much a muggle born. And sort of poor. Please don't flame! And Lily was before her time in taste ok :)!  
  
Ok on with this.  
  
« Speech »  
  
Thought  
  
Stressing  
  
Lily Evans First Year  
  
Chapter One.  
  
A girl with blood red hair was standing in front of her house in the cold, her jacket not zipped up because she hated the feeling of being in a close space, black jeans just loose enough around her legs and a black tang top. As she thought back to the letter than had come again like every year since the summer of her eleventh birthday, her green eyes clouded over and shining with tears. She was a witch, apparently a powerful one. She had a place in a celebrated school of wizardry, if only she had the money to get in. And she didn't have it. Neither did her parents. They loved her, they were never overprotective nor did they ever make her feel neglected. They were such a wonderful image of goodness it was annoying and Lily couldnt help but snap at them if they just said good morning. School was hell, so was home, but when she was at one she longed for the other, and just wanted to be alone, stop moving altogether and just be left in her misery. She was down right depressed, and she knew it.  
  
The school bus coming up to start another painful year brought her out of her depressed thoughts. She crossed the road, stopped at the same spot she always had, the bus stopped right in front of her. She went to the same seat, on the same side of the bus, laid her head against the window and proceeded to block out everything, including the laughs coming from behind her that she was sure were caused by her. For the first time since she had started high school, she had let her red hair grow and hadnt died it black like she had for two years now. Nobody at her school had ever seen her with red hair, they would think it was died. She didnt care. They really werent worth worrying over.  
  
When the bus pulled in front of her small high school, she got up and walked out, taking the same door to get in the school, the same door to get into the locker section, went to the locker she had reserved a week before and unlocked the school lock, replacing it with her own lock who's numbers she had colored when she was still fairly popular because she was new. She unpacked her bag, found this year's time table, and laid back against the locker staring at the locker in front of her. She could hear the other girls talking from the corner. They were so loud that just about anybody could hear them, but they seemed to think they were discreet enough.  
  
« Oh my gosh, she died her hair red just like you had last year Petunia! She is such a copycat! »  
  
« Yeah I know and she has those stupid pants again, all loose and black. Is she a goth Petunia? You never told us your sister was such a wannabe! »  
  
Petunia here, Petunia there, do they ever shut up? Why do they even follow her, she's so mean with everyone, cruel even. Yeah like you with your own parents. « Oh no you don't! » she told herself, « I don't need guilt today. » You never do...  
  
The bell rang. Lily took her walkman, put Sabbath in it, picked up her books, and holding them to her waist she marched off in rythm with the music, ignoring the looks and pointing she got until she got into her math class.  
  
The classes really weren't that bad, she had friends in them, pretty much all her group liked her, but she didn't like hanging out with people outside the room. She didnt have good conversation skills and she freaked people out with the strange feeling they got when around her. When Mary walked in and sat beside her, Lily started talking with her and actully felt that without Petunia spreading rumours about her, her life really wouldn't be that bad.  
  
«Hey Mary! May the colours be with you!»  
  
« The colours Lil? I thought you were over with that colour trip of yours! »  
  
« You thought wrong! I think I have a fever today...or maybe I'm just delirious. Yeah, that must be it. » Lily finished with a smile, before greeting just about the whole class with colours references, most of her classmates smiling and returning her greeting with one of their own. She had started this colour thing the year before, and pretty much everybody had picked up on it, and though it had gone out after a month or so, only Lily could still use it and be considered cool.  
  
About to ask about Jeanne's vacation and plans for the weekend, she changed her mind when the teacher begin explaining the algebra bases they'd be covering before Christmas. It was hard not to swear when looking at the crazy list and unrealistic methods and assorted time limits they were supposed to work through in just four months. « This is going to be a packed year », muttered Lily looking around and getting nods from most people around her. They all thought she was cool, nice and mature but they were scared of getting their reputation ruined by Petutina and the likes over a girl who hated socializing and loved to read.  
  
« Today we will be starting the equal equations methods, so before trying to teach it to you all, I will give you a problem and you can try to solve it, so I can evaluate you all. Any questions? » asked their teacher looking around and daring anybody to raise their hand. «No? Good, let's start!»  
  
After writing their problem on the board, she tunrned at a knock at the door, going to answer it and warning the class to stay quiet. Lily sighed, this is going to be especially long with this teacher! She shot a look at the door where her teacher was talking with a woman about twenty-seven years of age, who was trying to look intimidating and wasn't succeeding in much, except annoying their forty year old teacher. Poor girlthought Lily, turning back to her problem.  
  
2x 5 = 2x 8 -x  
  
Oh well thats easy.  
  
X equals 3.  
  
Lily looked around, and saw everybody's puzzled looks. She had always been very good in understanding theorys, and why things worked. But she had never been able to figure out why strange things happened in their town until her eleventh birthday. Looking back in time, she remembered how the thought of magic explained all the strange things that happened before.  
  
Tables turning when nobody was looking, ok it could just be bad visual memory. But windows exploding without reason when Peter was being put down by the teachers? Pencils breaking when he was being bullied.  
  
Weird.  
  
She had always felt simpathy towards him, she felt she had a sort of connection with him. Even though they had never talked, when something happenned, only she turned to look at Peter Pettigrew. She just knew it was him somehow. And when the first letter had come, she had beleived it at once. It just all fit together nicely. And when Peter wasn't there to start fifth grade, she knew the only difference between them was that he could pay to go to Hogwarts, while she had to suffer receiving a letter each year telling her where to buy her things, where to go, when, and that she would have a place in the dormitories and classes when she had the neccesary supplies. That year all positive feelings she had for Peter left and were replaced by a jealousy only equaled by her sorrow to now being the only one of her kind into her little town.  
  
« Lily, could you please come here? And bring your things. »  
  
She jumped a bit at the interuption, and hid it by getting up and taking her books, happy to be out of the algebra class but annoyed at being the center of attention. As soon as she was out of the class the woman took her to an empty classroom, and made her sit on the floor while she took the only other chair. The snippy woman then proceeded into staring at her, while fingering some polished branch of some sort. Feeling very akward, and slightly ridiculous, she looked around, and twisted her fingers, a habit she had when she was nervous.  
  
« So um...Hi? » tried Lily hopefully.  
  
« Hello to you to miss Evans, I was wondering when you would talk. Well since I'm a very busy woman, we shall make this quick. You are aware that you are a witch yes? »  
  
She knew?! That must mean she's one to... probably works at that school. Why is she here though? Maybe I won a prize to go for free or something.Now that is unlickly darling Oh, here goes that inner self voice again. Yay.  
  
« Miss Evans I'll take your surprised silence and staring as a yes, so, I trust I'm not mistaking when I say you have received exacly... » the woman searched into the bag wich had suddently appeared at her foot and was presently hovering beside her before continuing. « Three letters from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wisardry yes? »  
  
Lily only nodded.  
  
« Then why, pray tell are you sitting on the floor gawking at me?! You should be getting ready! Buying your things and going to Kings Cross and currently waking up for your first day of class! »  
  
Lily could only stare at the annoyed woman sitting in front of her. Did she not know she couldn't go? Had they not noticed she hadn't gone to her first, nor her second year? Clearly not.  
  
« Madam, I can't go to your school, buy supplies and hop on some magical train or another for the same reason I couldn't last year and the year before. I cannot pay. »  
  
The woman looked at her criticly, and turned back to her papers, clearly disbeleiving her story. She got a hold of a relativly discreet paper wich started flashing red and blue screeming « You got Mail!!! You got Mail!!! » in a strange voice. The woman raised a perfecly defined eyebrow, shot a look at Lily and proceeded into covering her mistake by reading the memo.  
  
« Of course you can't pay. That's why, by order of the Minister Of Magical Education, my boss, you will be financed by the school. And you will be... » sly check to the everflashing but blissfully quiet memo « living with another family for the time of your education. » at this precise moment the memo stopped flashing and turned sickly yellow with black rays across it, making it quite impossible to ignore as it was buzzing around their heads. The woman was desperatly trying to ignore it, but when the memo started poking her making little oinking noises, she surrendered and picked it out of the air.  
  
After frowning at the memo for a good five minutes, the woman turned back to Lily who looked more and more incredulous at the woman, wondering if she really knew what she was doing.  
  
« But since the Minister Of The Well Being Of Our Children thinks it is cruel to separate you from your home, you will stay at the school for the year, and return during the summer. I, of course, could have told you that since its like every other single child, but no, they were to happy at having an opportunity to slack on the paperwork.»  
  
Another paper flew out of the bag, blue and white and signing an harmonium song. The woman, looking on the edge of a nervous breakdown, snatched it, read it and was about to talk once again. Then a black and silver memo flew out, followed by a multitude of memos, who all had taken the opportunity to make a quick escape and were now screaming their messages at her.  
  
Lily just stared, an eyebrow raised in confusion, head cocked and trying not to laugh at the poor woman who was trying to read them all. The woman wrestled with them a while longer before taking the branch she had been holding onto for dear life and stopping, holding the stick in a relativly snobby pause, saying a couple of Latin sounding words. The papers stopped moving and she read them all, burning them down when she was done. She then turned to deliver her final message to Lily, and relised that she wasnt even blinking. She swore, swore after relising she had sworn and kept going in a vicious circle of swearing while saying some uncomprehensible words. Lily could finally move, and though she looked slightly pissed, she was okay.  
  
« So whats the final message? » Lily asked in a bored tone, feeling extremly tired for some reason, so weary that she couldn't have let out her exitment over being allowed to go, and feeling overall sore.  
  
« After many Quidditch matches, drinks at the Rusty Nail, and nights at the Dancing Pixie, the many sub-sub-sub-ministers agreed on this course of action. You will be starting school yesterday, we will go shopping today, you will stay at your house during the summer, in this year you will catch up on you first and second year, next year you will do your third and fourth year, and you will be in possession of a Very Dangerous And Very Prohibited Magical Artical. Namely a time-turner.»  
  
« Okay. So I will be going to Hogwarts? Really? No more memos saying they changed their minds? Your positive? » Lily asked in a frenzy at the thought that she might get a new start.  
  
For the first time since she had seen her, the woman smiled genuinly, and looked proudly at her.  
  
« Yes. Miss Evans you are accepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wisardry. Come now we must take your things, and arrange for a letter to be sent to your parents. »  
  
« Okay, so whats a time-turner? Apart of course from being a Very Dangerous And Very Prohibited Magical Artical? Does it like, go back in time? »  
  
The woman looked with awe at the fourteen year old girl, walking with her down the hallway, so absorbed in her reflexions and questions she hadn't even noticed they weren't in the same hallway as before.  
  
« That's exacly what it does, watch your head. »  
  
« Why? » Asked Lily looking around for real, and seeing the hallway she was in was starting to get lower, before ending in an elevator.  
  
« Sweet... »she whispered, smiling as they entered the elevator and were taken to the white button. Litteraly, since the only button was white and had « The White Button » on it.  
  
They walked out of the doors in a vast hall, full of people all in their mid-twentys running around answering cellphones, or what looked like it, and that was apparently called The White Button, judging by the title on the main arch which led to a...well, a big hole. With people floating up and down in it. Weird.  
  
« What is this place? »  
  
« The White Button, known by all the assistants here, which means everyone on this floor, as The White Pain In The Arse. »  
  
« Why is it such a pain to work here? It looks pretty intresting, and full of activity. Almost too much of it actully. »  
  
« Precicly, too much of it, this is where the many ministers get assistants, its a dirty job to give, you can run the whole underworld just to find the Minister Of The Defense For Tricks And Treats Halloween Victims Who Are Over Forty And Below 140 Pounds's glasses. »  
  
Er, what a great job...well it must be all they can get, its still better than being on the goverment's help fund.  
  
Her thoughts were cut short as she felt the woman putting a heavy chain around both of theyre necks, before she felt slightly sick. About to ask the woman about it, she decided to look up from the floor and saw they were no longer in a white hallway but in rural London. How in the world did we get here! Well it is a magical world... I suppose we...flew? Oh whatever, the important thing is I'm going to Hogwarts! Oh my god. I AM going to Hogwarts. Magic. Boarding school. It's a major change...and it took me so long to get used to my old school...do I really want to start here again.  
  
They walked in a pub and as soon as they walked in, she felt a wave of confort wash over her. This was were she belonged, she knew it. How the smoke filled air of the pub gave her that selfconfidence, she didn't know. But what she did know, was that she wasnt the only girl on earth with powers. There would be other kids. She could actully make friends. She just had to make an effort. As the woman took her into the back of the pub, Lily made a promise to herself: she would do her best to fit in. And if she couldn't, then she would be unattaindable. She turned on her walkman and earphones around her neck the volume as high as it can be, she walked into Diagon Alley, and looked strait ahead, without looking back.  
  
As they walked into a shop named Ollivanders and she sat down, looked around and felt like herself for the first time since she could remember.  
  
« Sorry, miss, hi I'm Arthur Weasly » a redhead with a curious look about him, wearing black robes and barely over 17 years old introduced himself.  
  
« Lily Evans, nice to meet you »  
  
« I was wondering, this music your carrying around, it isin't magical is it? How does it work, Tricity doesn't work here, because of the magical waves you know, so how does it work? »  
  
She presumed he meant electricity. So it didn't work around here hey...well walkmans were battery powered...maybe that was it.  
  
« I think it's because my music works with batteries, it's self powered so it doesn't travel the waves as much. »  
  
« Batteries? What are those? Self-powered you say? It must be very convenient! What a brilliant idea... May I? » he asked the amused Lily, nodding towards her earphones.  
  
« Sure, just don't drop it okay? » she passed the walkman over to the young man, who took it reverently, and started examinating it.  
  
« Interesting...Very smart concept...Muggles have the most brilliant ideas to replace magic...or maybe we just replace their ways...Marvelous. »  
  
He jumped when another song came on, after a long pause caused by the man putting it on hold. He then laughed a nervous laugh, and gave it back to her, eyeing it like it was a manifestation of god himself.  
  
Lily saw this, and figured that since he was so interested, she'd just give him something to think on. And what were muggles? He said they replaced magic...so maybe people who didnt have magic? Yeah that must be it, she concluded and then fished a pack of four AA batteries from her purse. He took them and asked what they were.  
  
« Their batteries, you put them in this compartiment see? And that's what makes it work. »  
  
« Thank you very much miss Evans, I appreciate it, I have to go now, but thanks again! » he yelled backing out the door and waving to her once outside. Lily laughed, if people here were that easygoing about her, then she really would enjoy herself.  
  
« Miss Evans? » a hand on her shoulder made her snap back to reality, a man in his 40's was now with the woman and a box in his hand, eyes fixated on her, he made her uneasy, but after meating Arthur, she didnt mind that much.  
  
He handed her a wooden stick, about the same as the one the other women carried around like it was her life. Lily picked it up, and right away felt....nothing. Since the other two looked disapointed, she tried to consentrate on the stick. Nothing still. She was about to tell them, when a box in a shelf caught her eye. She got up, walked to it and picked it up. It seemed to have a silver glow about it, silver and green and when she took the stick silver and green lights started to dance around her, before the green turned blue, than yellow before becoming red and turning into a silver red trail of light. When the two adults saw the green, they seemed to be a bit scared, and then confused when the other colours appeared, but they were now smiling greatly at the red and silver thread dancing about the room. Only Lily seemed to think it looked like a serpent, and only she seemed to notice the green glow it left around the room.  
  
The thread came back to settle in the handle and on the lenght of the wand she was holding, making sly slightly colored squiggles engraved in it.  
  
« Well Miss Lily Evans, it's a fine choice indeed, I hope you use it well. The wand is not good or bad, it's who uses it that makes the choices. »  
  
« Yes, um, well I'm sure of it. Just put the bill on the minister, we're in a hurry. » Said the woman, glancing uneasily at Mr. Olivander. He always made everybody slightly creeped out.  
  
« Which minister, there's so many of them! »  
  
« Whichever one, it doesn't really matter, we must go Lily, hurry up. »  
  
Lily took her wand, her purse and her walkman, and followed the woman through various stores, buying weird looking and smelling bottles and roots, a set of robes with the hogwarts stamp on them, all the books she needed, and a couple more when the older woman noticed the longing glances Lily was throwing the books. When they were finally done their shopping, it was late in the afternoon, and even though Lily was too excited to feel tired, she knew she'd be dead on her feet the next day if she didn't sleep.  
  
The woman dropped her at the pub they had been to earlier, and told her to get a room and leave it on the minister, before dissapearing into thin air leaving a couple of strands of hair and a nail behind. Highly freaked out, Lily went into the pub where surprisignly enough, the air was now clear, and the lights brilliant, the pub now lit properly, looked pretty cosy, and she saw only a couple of boys sitting at the bar, wich now seemed to be simply sodas.  
  
« Darn, no Bloody Marys for me tonight...shame, though I wonder if they even know what that is. »  
  
« Well I for a fact know what a Bloody Mary is, and if you had the proportions, I'm sure we could all relax before school started. What do you think Sirius, a Bloody Mary for the Bloody Mary? » the slurred voice, clearly belonging to someone drunk, made Lily do a sharp turn and quickly regain her momentum when she saw only three guys at the bar, two clearly way too pissed to stand up straight.  
  
I must of been talking out loud, it wasn't the first time, she talked so much to herself that when she saw somebody she always freaked out because she didn't know if she had been talking out loud. The guy who had spoken had jet-black naturally spiked hair, ice blue eyes and blood-red lips and oh dear god was he hot! Nothing like the guys at her old school, he was just plain yummy. lol His friends didn't look bad either come to think of it. The one who was leaning so much on the bar he looked like he was just lying down on it had dark brown hair, it looked thick, and sort of long, he had..well she guessed he had brown eyes cause he had closed his eyes right after oppening them to look at her, and he was pretty much as sweet looking as his friend who was now smirking lazily at her.  
  
At this she raised an eyebrow. Why in the heck of a world was he smirking at her? Oh whatever she thought as her eyes fell on the only guy standing, he had sandy brown hair, as messy as the other two, deep light brown eyes, and yummy oh so tasty looking lips. Okay what was with her and lips? Well they all did have unbelievebly tasty looking lips. Maybe theyll be in my class...no they wont! Ill be with eleven and twelve year old students all year! Oh my dear god. I will die a painful and slow death.  
  
« Like what you see Bloody Mary? »  
  
Oh. So that's what he was smirking at. Oh no and now so were the two other ones. « Well it's now or never, will you be yourself for once or just take the easy way and the less life moving one? » And now her voice was coming in again. Well no time to think anymore.  
  
« Ya pretty much. Though after a whole two years in an only girls high school, any guy would be interesting » Lily smirked back. Attitude problems anyone? And okay it wasn't exacly true, there were boys back at her old place, but the comparison really didn't help their case.  
  
Snort. « She got you there Jamesie. » said the other drunk one in an annoyingly cheerful sing song voice.  
  
Eyebrow raise again from Lily's part damn you'll run out of eyebrows soon « Jamesy? Nice name. Very...refreshing... » said Lily.  
  
The drunk one laughed and proceeded into falling off his chair, causing Jamesie to laugh and of course fall off his chair to, which left them both rolling on the ground, and the only two left standing to look at each other, glance at the laughing pair on the floor, look back at each other and shrug. They both had experiences with drunks acting stupid.  
  
« So you still want a Bloody Mary? By the way I'm Remus Lupin, the black haired one is James Potter and the other goofball there is Sirius Black. »  
  
« Lily Karine Evans. Commonly known as Bloody Mary I suppose. And yeah sure, I'd kill for one right now. »  
  
They both sat at the bar, made themselves Bloody Marys from the so slyly hidden real bar, stepping over the sleeping barman and the two other guys. They started a conversation about stories from cocktails and alchool adventures of their own respective friends. Lily borrowed a few from her friend's friend's stories, for lack of ever going out, and she felt quite comfortable with Remus, and soon forgot that what she had dreamed and longed for since she was eleven was coming up tomorow, according to Remus, though she wondered how she had went back a day in time without even knowing.  
  
« So then Peter jumped into the lake after the moon, and ended up taking back a rock that we'd charmed to shine with him. »  
  
« Peter? He's not here, who is he? »  
  
« Well here he's coming,-- Finally Peter it took you ages! We thought you had lost yourself in a lake again. »  
  
« Well I met this girl and we sorta walked around town for a while...before she threw up on me. Who's the girl? »  
  
Lily turned to him, and started him in the eye after looking him over. Peter Pettigrew, the guy who had managed to get in Hogwarts, the guy who she had always silently stuck up for, was standing in front of her, with friends, an attitude, everything she had always longed for.  
  
« Oh um Hi Lily?! » Peter stumbled over his own words, reconising the girl that he had felt such a sympathy towards before he left.  
  
« Peter. Nice of you to say hi. » her cold voice, barely sounding like her own, made Peter shiver with guilt. She had always been looked at like a loner and a nerdy reject when he was there. He still thought she was the same.  
  
« Remus, t'was nice to talk with you, but I gotta go. »  
  
Ya before I kill your friend here out of undeserved jealousy.  
  
« Peter, Remus. » she nodded to each of them in turn, and walked to the front of the pub, woke up the man sleeping there, got a room and numbly made her way to her bed.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was in her school. Joy. My life sucks. Lily cried herself to sleep, not understanding how just Peter's arrival had made her cry. But she knew why in a way. It reminded her of her old life. The one she was running away from.  
  
Review? 


	2. 2 Lily Evans First Year

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
HUGE thanks to Padfoot, my wonderful beta reader, thanks!  
  
Ok on with this.  
  
« Speech »  
  
Thought  
  
Stressing  
  
Lily Evans First Year  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was in her school. Joy. And I'm going to have a hell of a hangover tomorow. My life sucks. Lily cried herself to sleep, not understanding how just Peters arrival had made her cry. But she knew why in a way. It reminded her of her old life. The one she was blindly running away from.  
  
When Lily Evans woke up with a slight hangover, no idea of where she was, and with no memory of the day before, there's no need to tell you how slightly spooked she was.  
  
After getting off of her bed, still dressed in the clothes before, she noticed she had went to sleep like a drunk girl. She stumbled to the window, closing the gap between the curtains causing all the light from muggle side of the inn to filter into her room., Lily took a couple of minutes running around alternating between freaking out, attepting to open the door, looking around and bumping into various things because of her almost histerical state.  
  
It's probably a safe bet to say that being the over-average smart girl she was, she came to her senses.  
  
« ENOUGH! » screeched our poor 14 year old, stopping dead in her tracks and taking a few deep breaths. Talking to herself had always helped her think, she needed a distraction to figure out the mess she was in.  
  
She took a look out the window and recognised a part of London she had visited a couple of years ago.  
  
« Now. Why the hell am I in London? » She turned, pushing away that puzzling thought for another. Where did all those shopping bags come from? She walked over to one of them, taking and opening the wooden box it contained. As her fingers grazed the wooden stick in the box, all the memorys she had repressed unconsciously for fear of having dreamt came back to her. The math class, the prissy lady, the memos, the white button, diagon alley, the cute boys in the pub and finally Peter Pettigrew. As she remembered what she had said to him, she felt herself blush.  
  
He didn't deserve her jealousy.  
  
So she was going to Hogwarts after all....she could barely beleive it. After three years of crying over a letter, this year she was finally going to get to explore her powers.  
  
« What would it be like? » she wondered out loud, looking at her hands.  
  
Mentally shaking herself Lily walked to her suitcase, barely wondering why it was there when she had come here straight from school. She oppened the case, expecting to find some certain clothes in it, and expecting right because they were all there, though Lily could of sworn she saw that pair of shoes she hated a second before it dissapeared.  
  
She picked up a pair of loose low-waist cut black jeans similar to yesterday's. She also took a pareo (like the ones you usually put over your bathing suit in the summer) black with silver and blue designs on it, followed a corset style blouse, tied in the back by strings, with four centimeters large and high squares between strings, revealing her skin. The shirt had wide sleeves that went up to the tip of her fingers and the shirt ended precisly where the pants started.  
  
She took a quick five minute shower, not noticing the shampoo of her favorite kind magicly appearing on the edge of the bath, did all nessesary womanly things, happily noticing she didnt look as tired as she felt.  
  
After she stepped out of the bathroom, freshly washed and dressed, she took another look around the room, taking in everything and noticing an envelope on the dresser. She walked over to it, automaticly putting small bags into bigger ones and arranging everything so it was easily carried.  
  
When the time came to open the letter, Lily stopped and stared at it for a few seconds, remembering very clearly the memos jumping out of no where for the madam she had been with. While it had been entertaining to see her lose control over flashing papers, she had the distinct impression she couldnt handle the situation as well.  
  
A glance towards her wand made her think that if she needed it, she couldnt even use it.  
  
Ah well, what harm can it do. Oh nothing much, just start flashing enough different colours and making enough different sounds to get you into a shock. countered her voice in her head. Ugh. Well I will just have to try.  
  
As her hand edged its way towards the envelope, she could almost hear the suspence music getting more intense. She finally touched it and...nothing.  
  
For a second.  
  
Then....well nothing more except Lily regained the ability to breath. She picked it up, and the woman of the day before seemed to pop into the room. Shock endued staring followed, before Lily smoothly welcomed the woman while waving the letter in the air.  
  
« So I see you're already up and dressed. Good I was afraid you would of had trouble sleeping with the incredible amount of noise made last night. » said the woman, picking up the last bags Lily hadnt managed to stuff into her suitcase and taking the letter straight from Lily's hand.  
  
Hey wait. Where did my suitcase come from...ah well who cares its here.  
  
As the woman read the letter to herself, Lily became more aware that strange things had happened before, and figuring they all should go under the bed labled « magic nonsense, too complicated. »  
  
« Ok! So this is very convinient, you're already dressed and ready to go so we'll go eat downstaires before heading towards the trainstation. Is that okay for you? » asked the lady, with Lily's bags in her hands, she gestured toward the door , almost to hopefully.  
  
Knowing better than to discuss it with her, and having no reason to, Lily took her suitcase and followed..euh well the woman hadnt told her her name so Lily figured she would find another way to get that when she wasnt trying to dodge little filthy and white looking things walking around with various breakfasts.  
  
Not even trying to comprehend that fact, pushing it under the bed along with all magical oddities she noticed, she made her way through the crowd downstairs staying close to the annoyed woman she was following.  
  
They went through a peaceful white looking door, and right away the noise died down and she found herself walking in a calm room, filled with tables and comfortable looking chairs. Everybody in the room seemed like important business..ahem creatures and V.I.P. so she figured it was privilaged. Never would of thought that from the look of the place outside heh? snorted her inner voice, almost making Lily reprimend it.  
  
They sat down into a corner, ordered coffee and pancakes to a flying pen and paper (under the bed UNDER the bed...).  
  
« So you said you were informed that you were a witch, and you seemed resigned to living your life as a muggle, what were you going to do when you were older before yesterday? » asked the young witch, seemingly more relaxed now that her charge was fed and rested and frankly about to leave.  
  
« Well I was going to head into informatic technology and programming, though writing and astronomy always facinated me, as did politic and helping teens with drug or drinking problems, I'm not sure of what I would of went as really... » drifted off Lily.  
  
The woman began talking excitedly about intresting theories the muggle physisians came up with for different puzzles of the universe, Lily learning with intrest there were classes on that exact subject at Hogwarts, and that in fifth year you could start taking theory classes, based on arguing different points for hours.  
  
The subject facinated Lily, but it must of looked fake because in her coffee cup appeared the word « bored? » in white milk. About to start chanting her mantra (under the bed, under the bed,) she took her spoon and decided to simply mix the milk in her coffee.  
  
After doing so, she noticed that if she put her spoon back in, it left mini traces of milk, small enough to write three or four words in her cup. Nodding absently to the woman, she traced « not particularly » in her cup and added a comment or two after the other girls questions about her theory on the big bang explanation.  
  
Looking back to her cup, she saw that « shame ;) » was now winking at her from it.  
  
She wrote back « whys that? » before taking a long glance around the room, noting that not only were the boys from the day before sitting together into another corner, Potter and Black were bent over a cup looking very guilty of something. Gods, I love them... lol!  
  
Remus and Peter didnt seem to be participating...ah shame she was in the mood for Remus' smart wit and smoothness. As she was day-dreaming off about random things, the cup started to shake slightly.  
  
Jumping out of her reverie, she looked at it and saw the answer waiting impatiently for her. « our convos are more intr »  
  
« Can't even fit :P » was sent to their table via coffee express while she was thinking of Remus.  
  
She looked back at their table, and saw Remus glancing back from his friends cup, to her, to his cup and Peter looking oblivious. Wondering why Remus was into it now to, she looked into her coffee, and was greeted with a side of black coffe with the usual Ya well thats relative milk spelling « shut up », and the other side milk with black writing « Prongs what the fu ».  
  
Uh oh.  
  
Figuring the milk side was Remus conversation and coffee James and Sirus conversation, Lily explained the situation fully to Remus, before doing the same to the other two leaving out the fact Remus was talking with her too, and the fact she knew it was them.  
  
« Lily. Lily?? Hey Lily girl snap out of it! Youll be late for your first day! » the woman was pulling her up, her young age seeping through her language in the hurry to get to the trainstation in time. Lily quickly wrote back to Remus, sent the others to hell and walked off seeing all the teenagers in the room do the same.  
  
Well they were the only teens so just them but still.  
  
---------  
  
They managed to get to King's Cross in time, and soon enough Lily had all her suitcase rolling behind her and all her magic stuff in her bag, plus her purse which was now getting her dirty looks as it was banging into everybody around. As they walked along platform nine, the woman quickly explained to her the things she needed to know.  
  
« Your ticket will be magicly checked, you wont even notice it so forget about that, heres your ticket, some wizard money its worth about fifty of your dollars, you just take your stuff and go into a compartiment. I suggest you start studying you first year books, the headmaster will meet you after the sorting. Don't worry, theyll make you walk in with the first years, when your names called you just put on a hat and the table that claps is yours you go sit and your fine. Someone some one will point out the headmaster dont worry about that either. Ok? »  
  
« Um, where exacly is platform nine and three quarters? » asked uncertainly Lily.  
  
« You take your stuff and walk into the barrier between nine and ten, you wont feel a thing. Well I have to go now, I might see you at the school I'm trying for transfiguration assistant. Good luck! »  
  
The woman marching away and blending in with the crowd, leaving Lily heading for the barrier not knowing wheather to stop or not. Oh go figure, why not and if I humiliate myself I can always through myself under a train. She walked straight through the barrier, and noted the woman had been right, you didnt feel a thing. As soon as she touched the barrier, she blurrily saw a train and various people on the other side, and knew the woman hadnt lied.  
  
Things were so easy when properly explained.  
  
She continued walking towards the train, and got herself a compartiment alone close to the end from where she could see the other kids, joking with friends and saying goodbye to parents. Before jealousy could creep up on her she had picked up a book at random from her bag and found herself immersed in elementry spells level one, not even feeling it when the train left the station, latin words mixing with the lyrics from the song she listened to.  
  
Review? 


	3. 3 Lily Evans First Year

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Before jealousy could creep up on her she had picked up a book at random from her bag and found herself immersed in elementry spells level one, not even feeling it when the train left the station, latin words mixing with the lyrics from the song she listened to.  
  
Those incantations were truly intresting...Lily supposed that elementry words like fire and water and flight and stuff was for what the spell dealt with...and the rest of the spell to precise what it should do. Her old walkman seemed stuck on the Led Zepelin side but she simply couldn't bring herself to to change the tape herself. It would mean leaving the pecular train of thoughts you take when understanding a problem. And plus it wasn't as if the songs weren't good.  
  
It had been about three hours since the train had left the station, and her back and legs were feeling it, considering she had taken to herself to organize her bags in a way to make them take as less space as possible.  
  
She was sitting by the window with her legs propped on her suitcase, bags at her feet, purse by the window and her personnel space clearly identified to anyone who couldve stepped in the compartment. Convinient as this position was, any way of sitting becomes uncomfortable after three hours, and though the standard book of spells volume 2 was dead intresting, it was hard to consentrate while your back is suffering.  
  
She had gotten through the standard book of spells1 and the Transfiguration book pretty easily, managing to turn a hair pin into a match pretty quickly, same for making her suitcase levitate, though she had nearly heard her heartrate go up when she her feet were dragged with the suitcase and her head nearly hitting the chair. Smart thing it wouldve been, getting a concussion on you first our at school.  
  
The Defense Against the Dark Art material was mostly theoric, because practical exercises weren't very popular in the first year. Potion seemed the magical equivalent of chemistry, though it didn't seem to have laws as neatly defined as the muggle side of the science of mixing, Lily felt a definite connection with the subject.  
  
Herbology seemed too specialized at first to be a obligatory class, but after seeing how vague the potion class was going to be, she figured she needed it greatly. The only things in the book however, were pictures and names, pretty useless in her opinion. How the teacher could teach like this, she didn't know.  
  
« I undertand pretty good, I probably won't need all that half or year to do it. » thought Lily, stretching and hearing her back crack several times before putting away the book and proceeding into looking out of the window, into the beautiful horizon painted in a rectangle.  
  
She started whispering to herself, as she always did when thinking about these sort of things.  
  
« Perspective is everything, and it's surprising how much your view of things change between different angles. When you have the bigger picture, sure, you know everything, but you miss details, and after all isin't the road more important than the destination?  
  
When you take your time viewing details, the more you look the more you will see, and the more you will know. But you need to let your mind wander...not bind it...nor guide it...just let it float away...into the little river...in the pond...in the fox running parallel to them now. But unfortunatly as soon as you realise your doing this, your mind rushes back to its prison, leaving many little details behind, but keeping a few.  
  
Some less important, some more, but in the end only they will matter as you will be forced to forget the others. The road you chose, when faced with choices, separates itself from the others when your past them. There are no bad choices...what makes them bad in your view is when you don't adapt and they run over you. »  
  
« Thats a very deep thought for one to ponder in a train. Though I wouldn't expect less from you » remarked a voice, neutral at first, then thoughtful and teasing.  
  
Startled, but hiding it quickly, Lily turned to Remus, who was sitting in the seat beside her. The book he had been reading was sitting in his lap. He was dressed in Hogwarts robes, though you could see from the openning into the aforementionned robes that he was wearing a dark blue shirt and black slack jeans.  
  
When did he get in here...  
  
« Copycat » she accused teasingly, nodding to his pants and then to hers when he raised an eyebrow in confusion. Looking at his pants, then at hers, he smiled an apolegletic smile, before asking her why she was thinking about things like that, when yesterday she hadn't seemed a very profound type.  
  
Excuse me? Where did he learn tact...  
  
« Well, Remus my dear, if you must know... » was the draggy reply, full of accents and rolled r's. « I suppose it has to do with my terribly poetic soul...not one thought goes bye unexplored nor unexplained, and, I must always do much explaining to less...theoricly gifted minds. »  
  
« Really, many thoughts? It must be quite embarassing when thinking red- like to exclaim out loud your many thoughts? » the smooth voice clearly contained a smirk and a side-long glance, but, refusing to look into the creamy brown eyes she was sure were laughing at her, she shot back with a reply of her own.  
  
« Clearly I was true in my thoughts when I pondered the attitude and expression you displayed, you are nought but a merchant son by blood my dear, and well deserving.. » She was cut short by Remus exclaiming.  
  
« Well-deserving! Well Milady, though I must say I'm tempted, I must refuse for the sake of your poor young and foolish heart. Who knows what bad influence it could take from such activities? » the teasing was now highly present, along with fake regret and when Lily turned back to Remus from the window she had been rolling her eyes at, she noticed his three friends were in the room now to.  
  
James was sitting the same way as she had been before, except his feet were definatly not on his suitcase, Sirius was leaning against the doorframe, amused brown eyes sparkling with mischeif. Peter was sitting politly by James, arms crossed on his chest and looking quite uncomfortable.  
  
Deciding to ignore the not-so-subtle hints from Remus, who was clearly expecting a slap though it would be more like a punch if she was really willing to hurt such a yummy face, Lily decided to make a classy departure.  
  
« I was saying you are well-deserving of my pity which you undoubtly have aquired by your desperate attempt to get laid. »  
  
Oh well. So much about not aknowledging his comment. After all, in a battle of wit, all was permited as long as it wasn't in a straight line.  
  
Suddently, Black was standing waving around in a way that managed to stay dignified while you got the impression that anyone else acting like him would look desperate. « And the medal of bronze for the Wittyiest girl in the compartement goes to... »  
  
« There only one girl here Sirius, it's pretty obvious who will win. » drawled James, looking like the picture of knowledge itself.  
  
You look and sound like a cute little bookworm James.  
  
Lily told her thought on James's attitude to the room, and was rewarded by a snort of dismay from James. To that, Lily started laughing and James in an attempt to make her pay got up and tried to grab her. Lily moved just in time, and James ran after her trying to catch Lily.  
  
Lily was laughing so hard she had no strenght and was obviously losing, while James was grinning as he pushed Lily down on a seat and mercylessly tickled her until she was running short on air. After all, thought Lily, he isin't that bad when he's sober.  
  
« Okay, silence in the courtroom, I must announce the winner! »  
  
Blank stares directed towards Sirius.  
  
« Yeah » added Peter « It's as important as a murder case or something eh? »  
  
Same blank stares, though you could feel they weren't as easy-going as they had been with Sirius, not as obviously funny.  
  
Peter was now the object of the stares, and even though Lily, Sirius and a fraction of a second later Remus and James turned away and waited for the announcement, you could feel the awkardness was in everybodys minds.  
  
« Ok...so the wityiest girl here is... »  
  
« Hey wait! Theres only one girl here its no fair! » James's insulted shout was met with contradicting responses.  
  
From Sirius « Don't worry Prongs, when we finally figure out what's your special category we will inform you. »  
  
From Remus « It's ok I'm sure Sirius wouldn't dare put himself in the contest to, after all organisers cannot participate, even when they qualify. »  
  
From Lily « Chill Jamesy, I promess Ill give you a fair competition, I wouldn't dream of paying Sirius to win . »  
  
Sirius and James, both equally insulted, sulked until Remus payed each a chocolate frog and Lily granted them a kiss on the cheek. Of course Sirius turned a second before she was to kiss him, so she got his lips instead of his cheek. But who's to say she didn't anticipate it? And as for James he gave her one on the cheek to for good measure.  
  
« Okay! So, now that we have all sorted out the fact that only Remus is gay, I wi »  
  
« Hey! I wouldn't talk mister 10 second kiss with Adams for a dare! » To illustrate his point Remus named an impressing number of girls with which he had supposedly went out, saying that if he wasn't in girls than neither was Sirius. After about five minutes, Lily asked if they could get on with the contest, it was after all the highlight of the day. Sirius finally finished the announcement he had started an hour ago.  
  
« Okay! » snigers from everyone, then Lily and James calm down leaving Sirius trying to stop laughing. Ten minutes later he tried again. « The winner of this bloody riduculous contest is Lily. End of story. » Lily jumped up and started her winner speech.  
  
« I would like to thank Remus, for suffering through my scathing combacks » coughya rightcough « Sirius for being such a wonderful organiser as usual » What? « And Potter and Pettigrew for being endless sources of laughter for me, even though I only met James about thirty hours ago. Thank you, thank you, god don't bless you. » she finished, miming an imaginary tear.  
  
« Hey where did Peter go? »  
  
After Sirius' question, everybody looked around and noticed Peter was indeed gone. Feeling guilt creep up on her, Lily tried to exorcise it the best she could by taking his defence.  
  
Maybe I should apologise to him...but no. He went to Hogwarts before me, He'd have to suffer a lot to make it up to me. Even though he didn't do it on purpose...  
  
« You know guys, we sort of should of been nicer to him. Like try to talk and include him in our conversations and stuff...I don't know. Something. »  
  
« Ya I suppose...but we've been taking care of him since first year, he's used to being the odd one out. It sucks to say it, but he just doesn't fit in with us. We can't really fake it. »  
  
« Ya were boys, it's not in our nature. » Remus' smartass comment received a well-deserved smack behind the head, before the group decided to move onto more intresting things. Namely lunch since it was now one thirty, and they had been gone five hours already without eating.  
  
They all sat down on the floor Remus put all theyre bags on the benches. The boys pulled candy out of their bags, Remus seemed to be in more for chocolates, while Sirius and James liked well...anything with sugar in it.  
  
« Chose something. » offered James, almost daring her to touch the sour candies, piled up in front of his crossed legs.  
  
Picking here and there, she was surprised to see that when she oppenned her vampire veins, red liquid (strawberry flavored) squirted out from her first bite. She must of jumped at least a foot, because Sirius looked at her, mischief making his eyes shine, and told her that it was magicked to behave like that. Apparently only James had normal candy and he offered her some.  
  
As the afternoon dragged on, Lily found herself thinking that none of the boys were superior to another, they all had special things about them, but they were all incredible. James was more the casual type, he was only concerned when the others werent paying attention, and he was quite smart, a joker borned. He liked to talk about crazy theories, like why were there no stiped or doted smarties, he was also from the muggle world and caught all her jokes and references.  
  
Sirius was the most concerned of the three. He was nice, always charming to everyone, though he had wit he never crossed lines, only teased to tease, not for more reasons. He had a sadness in his eyes though when he looked away. Much like the one she figured she had when she slept. He was the one she felt the most emotionnaly closed to now. Now and then he would come up with a comment so deep...she felt she could melt right there and then.  
  
Remus was the most paradoxal of all. He teased and hinted, all about mistery and subtility, full of principles, and she could with him for ages about anything, he had an opinion and was ready to learn and explore new things, views and theorys. He was open, yet he seemed to draw back into darkness sometimes. Thats why she felt so connected to him...he was like her. With Remus she felt that someday she could just go to him and be sad freely.  
  
Of course the issue that they were all hot, wonderful boys was there, but being from a muggle highschool, she had grown up knowing it was possible to be friends with a guy when your a girl. You just had to...let it go. Ya so, its a guy, what does it matter? In Lily's mind, if she ended up going out with one of them, then hell she'd be happy and worry then. Even so, probably not.  
  
But strangly enough, though they knew lots of things about everybody elses past, they knew nothing of the present. Neither did she. She knew their name. Go figure what year they were in. Ah well, anyway the ride was coming to an end, they had announced students should prepare to unboard about fifteen minutes ago, and all her things were packed and ready.  
  
The train stopped to a halt in front of a red building, Lily took her bags, her purse and her walkman, and again she found herself accompanied by music when she unboarded the train, the soft rythm of the Beatles with her as she walked towards the first year signs hovering in the air. When the sign started backing away into a small path, she followed the other first years and because of the song Yesterday taking her back to the sadness and aprehension she had forgotten, she didn't hear the boys' worried questionning about where she was heading.  
  
Review? 


	4. 4 Lily Evans First Year

Song is mine!!! The hat song. It came out pretty easily strangely enough...angsty stuff always insipire me..go figure :)  
  
Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
The train stopped to a halt in front of a red building, Lily took her bags, her purse and her walkman, and again she found herself accompanied by music when she unboarded the train, the soft rythm of the Beatles with her as she walked towards the first year signs hovering in the air. When the sign started backing away into a small path, she followed the other first years and because of the song Yesterday taking her back to the sadness and aprehension she had forgotten, she didn't hear the boys' worried questionning about where she was heading.  
  
Lily found herself pushed forward by a crowd of nervous eleven year olds, and considering the mood she was in after coming to the realisation that they would be her classmates didn't help her sympathise. Sure, they had the right to be nervous, but damn it, couldn't they advance and shut up!  
  
« Hey look red-head, I don't know you but you already annoy me, get out of my way, shut up and I might give you a kiss » said a blond kid, answering her apparently loud question.  
  
How the heck does he have the right to be so cocky when he's two years younger than me! A kiss? The little..?  
  
« Note to self, get aWay from blue-eyed cocky young bastards. » muttered Lily.  
  
« Yeah he really thinks he's someone else hey? Hes so cocky and full of himself! » feircely replied a girl about her height, with black hair cut straight at her shoulders and a pretty face dotted by a couple of freckles. Her incredibly light blue eyes shadowed by long black lashes made her look like a goddess of some sort. Incredibly pure for some, but for Lily she looked like the picture of lady death herself.  
  
Which didn't mean she didn't look pure. Her eyes managed to look sad and innocent at the same time, her full lips didn't seem used to smilling, but when she did it was like a little secret. She looked like she could be fourteen, but she couldn't possibly be reasonned Lily, though she sounded mature as one.  
  
« I'm Lily Evans. » smiled Lily to the girl, now walking with her along the wide path made of earth.  
  
« Andromeda Black » replied the girl with a smile, looking away in an almost resentfull way.  
  
« Black...sounds familiar. So whos that jerk? Your brother? »  
  
« Half cousin, but we really don't consider ourselves relatives. How d'you guess? Normally I wouldn't of hung out with him but since we don't know anyone...well I'm stuck with him. I just hope were not in the same house, that way I could get a life away from him you know? » Resignation clouded her words.  
  
« The wisarding community is a small place I thought, how come you don't know anyone? » she asked, while the little group led by the sign of first year turned from the small trail they had taken a ten minutes before into a little beach where waited ten boats floating peacefully on a small lake, which was surrounded by a forest.  
  
Lily could see beautiful spots for thinking and reading and just listening to music that she hadn't had the luxury to have back in town. On the other side of the lake, was a cliff on top of which sat a imposing castle, the school presumed Lily.  
  
You could see glimpses of the main road they had left after the train being cut by a massive fence before it continued up a smooth hill to the castle doors. There seemed to be large grounds owned by the casle, you couldn't see the bottom of the castle from their view.  
  
Karine took Lily to a boat, before sitting in and looking around in childish awe. Hold old could she be...ah well. She quicly dismissed the thought to go back to staring around at the beauty and magnificience of the little haven they were seeing. It was only when Karine's brother and another girl joined their boat, that Lily noticed Karine hadn't answered her question.  
  
The girl looked slightly scared at the majesty of the place, her big brown eyes looking around and seeming overpowered. She had brown straight hair going to her middle back, and glasses which gave her a shy and pretty bookworm air.  
  
She was pretty, shy, and seemed like someone smart, true, but her words when Karine's brother put his arm around her waist and moved up fastly spoke of strong spirit.  
  
« Don't you dare go any higher if you want to keep those filthy fingers of yours. And take you arm back to yourself, I can smell something foul and I wouldn't want to be sick. » The low voice, almost a growl, spoke the words neutrally and her owner didn't take her eyes off the majestic castle during the interlude.  
  
Now Lily could see she wasn't scared or intimidated, she was simply intrested and was evaluating something. What it was, she couldn't know, but she had to leave those thoughts when the annoying guy sitting with them moved his attention to her.  
  
« You seem like a big girl, your sure you don't want me to..um..teach you to put that temper to better use? » Before Lily could push the insolent and perverse kid overbord, Karine took matters into her own hands.  
  
« Amos Diggory you insufferable bitch stop hitting onto every single warm- blooded creature you see. Your eleven for christ sake! »  
  
« Ya well so are you, but you still go out with guys older than you! And heck, you don't even say your real name! They divorced Karine, get over it. Your no Black anymore, your a Diggory. Face it and accept it. »  
  
The new girl couldn't seem to take anymore, because she abruptly turned to him. « GOING OUT! Not hitting on, not harassing, not perversly sticking around every guy in sight, going out! So shut the hell up before I push you overbord. »  
  
« And don't expect me or your sister to help you out of the cold, dark and dirty water. » warned Lily, getting aproving looks from the other two girls.  
  
« Ah come on ladys, don't get touchy now. On the other hand... »  
  
And that did it, the girl pushed him away from her, Lily kicked him into the chest breaking his balance and Karine pulled the last straw, tilting the boat his way making him fall backwards into the water. Lily took the liberty of yelling after him that it should cool him down, the girls agreeing and cracking up as the boat entered the cliff through an oppening.  
  
Lily checked out the bottom and saw there were no rocks in the water, it was strangely clear now that she consentrated, and she could see the bottom close to the cliff a good five meters down going downhill into darkness about two meters in the open. So no rocks in the bottom...you could jump and survive to tell the tale then.  
  
She stopped laughing as the others did, and they looked back seeing Amos being pulled out by another boat. Looking more closely at the boat, she saw with surprise and puzzlement it contained the four guys she had hung out during the ride.  
  
Had they followed her?  
  
They couldn't possibly be first years! Well if she wasn't an exception then sure they could be in the same program.  
  
« Hey I'm Kathy Patil, first year obviously. Your Karine Black, but who are you? » asked the brown-haired girl nodding to Lily.  
  
« Lily Karine Evans. Nice to meet someone with as good judgement as me. » Lily winked at the girl as she said this, pointing towards the lake where they had thrown Amos.  
  
The boats, they noticed, were currently lined across a rised rock platform, and the kids were disembarking. The girls followed suit, and started commenting on various things, the castle, the ride etc.  
  
After about five minutes, a man about thirty years of age, handsome in an old way walked in. Everybody immidiatly shut up, the man was slightly intimidating.  
  
« Firstly, I would like to welcome you all to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wisardry. I am the transfiguration professer, and also the assistant headmaster. I know you are all wondering how you will be sorted, which house you will go in and so on. Well this will happen in a few minutes, but before we proceed, I would like to tell you that when the feast is over »  
  
(various oh's and ah's from the group of children)  
  
« Yes there is a feast. So after it, you will follow the children from your own table, and they will guide you to your dormitories. The rest will be explained by prefects after you are inside your tower. Now follow me. »  
  
The group walked after the teacher, into a series of stone hallways brightly lit by torches on the walls. As the hallways widthened, paintings appeared on the walls. Living paintings. « Under the bed, just under the bed kay? » thought Lily.  
  
They finally stopped in front of a small door, and with a ceremonial air the teacher oppened it. One after the other, they stepped into it and never came back. Logically, for it wouldve been quite illogical to come back. When her turn came, Lily walked in, expecting a small room or another hallway considering the small door.  
  
A vast hall greated her instead. She looked quickly around and went to sit on the bench beside the wall where the others were. As the other kids filed in, she looked around. Four long tables lined with black robe wearing kids were in it, and though the bench was at the same level as everything else, it seemed as though they were looking from a different height.  
  
Odd, thought Lily.  
  
What is odder though, is where this light is coming from... She looked up and saw candles, thousands of them, yes, but also the night sky, billions of shinning stars winking at her from their faraways spots. She could see the foundations of the roof if she concentrated, but if she drifted away she could only see the brilliant stars.  
  
Looking away, Lily noticed for the first time how much she stood out. No wonder the kids at the tables were glancing at her all the time. She was wearing black robes on her shirt and jeans, but she still had her purse, and with heads only standing out because of all the black, her red hair and her earphones stood out.  
  
By accident, the girl beside her leaned against her purse, causing the discman it contained to turn on. Luckily, the volume was down, but still she could hear the faint sound of the bring it on soundtrack singing sweet cherry pie to her ears.  
  
She made a move to turn it off, but before she could the transfiguration teacher and the headmaster had settled down, and there were stating intently at a stool on which was placed a battered wizard hat.  
  
And then the hat had a tear.  
  
And then it had profoundess outlining eyes.  
  
And then it was singing.  
  
----------------------  
  
In this school you just entered.  
  
Sleep many important things.  
  
Some of which you never heard.  
  
Some of which generations sings.  
  
Through four ways you will learn.  
  
Each has its good, each has its bad.  
  
But each of them, respect has earned.  
  
To underestimate them, you should be mad.  
  
Of power and wit, Slytherin so great.  
  
Prides independance and words among all.  
  
Submission and laziness, are enemys you will hate.  
  
If you enter this house of Pride.  
  
Of wit and courage, Griffindor so brave.  
  
Prefers challenges and adventure, to lectures and rules.  
  
Smart, witty and brave, some forget to behave.  
  
But good people to the heart, they reward Courage.  
  
Of courage and knowledge, Ravenclaw so thoughtful.  
  
Reading, Learning, Words and Theorys rule this house.  
  
Of thoughtful courage and brave thoughts they are full.  
  
The most important thing to them is Freedom.  
  
Of knowledge and good heart, Hufflepuff so grand.  
  
Nature, Learning and Spirit, they are good and bright.  
  
Calm, Intelligence and goodness is at hand.  
  
In this house of thoughts, dreams and Spirit.  
  
----------------------  
  
Review? 


	5. 5 Lily Evans First Year

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
She made a move to turn it off, but before she could the transfiguration teacher and the headmaster had settled down, and there were stating intently at a stool on which was placed a battered wizard hat.  
  
And then the hat had a tear.  
  
And then it had profoundess outlining eyes.  
  
And then it was singing.  
  
----------------------  
  
In this school you just entered.  
  
Sleep many important things.  
  
Some of which you never heard.  
  
Some of which generations sings.  
  
Through four ways you will learn.  
  
Each has its good, each has its bad.  
  
But each of them, respect has earned.  
  
To underestimate them, you should be mad.  
  
Of power and wit, Slytherin so great.  
  
Prides independance and words among all.  
  
Submission and laziness, are enemys you will hate.  
  
If you enter this house of Pride.  
  
Of wit and courage, Griffindor so brave.  
  
Prefers challenges and adventure, to lectures and rules.  
  
Smart, witty and brave, some forget to behave.  
  
But good people to the heart, they reward Courage.  
  
Of courage and knowledge, Ravenclaw so thoughtful.  
  
Reading, Learning, Words and Theorys rule this house.  
  
Of thoughtful courage and brave thoughts they are full.  
  
The most important thing to them is Freedom.  
  
Of knowledge and good heart, Hufflepuff so grand.  
  
Nature, Learning and Spirit, they are good and bright.  
  
Calm, Intelligence and goodness is at hand.  
  
In this house of thoughts, dreams and Spirit.  
  
Lily's ears were still ringing from the hat's song, transported far, far away by the words and the majesty of the things depicted. For a few seconds, the hall was silent, before everyone broke into aplause. Lily took that time to turn off her walkman, and as the clapping died down she became slightly uncomfortable as she saw just how many people were looking at them, the new kids, and her espicially, the tallest one, oldest one, and her red hair didnt help her to fade in.  
  
She turned around a bit, and saw that Karine was just behind her. Karine looked slightly spaced out, looking at the roof in silent revery, before Kathy, who was sitting two persons away, poked her. Karine jumped a little, and suddently seemed much more nervous than Lily and Kathy. Her blue eyes were openned wide, and she was fiercly bitting her lower lip while fidgeting on her seat and twisting her hands.  
  
Lily leaned a bit forward and saw Amos Diggory picking up something from the floor, taking the opportunity to sneak a peak at a blond girl's legs.  
  
Just as he came back up, his shoe laces seemed to tie together by themselves, seemingly controlled by a pale white beam. Lily followed the beam to the table closest to the left wall, and saw it coming from the sleeve of an intimidating girl, who was waving at the blond girl Amos had been checking out.  
  
The older girl had a stunning resemblance to the younger one, both had striking blond hair, the kind girls all dream of having one day or another. Her face was pearly white, and she and the red-headed girl sitting beside her were smilling a bit from at the thought of what was going to happen when Amos tried getting up.  
  
Lily thought about warning him, because even though he probably deserved it, it wouldve been just too embarassing to make a fool of himself on his first day.  
  
However, the clapping had completely faded in the short lapse of time of the encounter, and the headmaster had gotten up and was looking over the hall as a king would over his grounds.  
  
Lily heard Karine wispering beside her « Dippet, headmaster of Hogwarts for ten years, Dumbledore, Charms teacher of Hogwarts for seven years, Duckworth, Transfiguration teacher of Hogwarts for ten years, Blair, Potion teacher of Hogwarts.... » the mumbling was covered by the headmaster Dippet's voice, as he started talking.  
  
« Welcome and welcome back to all our fellow students. May this year be as productive in learning, experiences and opportunities as the last and the next. I'm happy to announce that Mr. Duckworth, who had been the victim of a most unfortunate accident over the summer, is now in perfect health and is back this year to teach Transfiguration. »  
  
You could see a handful of older girl sitting at the second table on the left visibly relax.  
  
« At the request of our ministry... »  
  
Dippet sniffed slightly, while a boy sitting beside her on the bench boasted with pride.  
  
« Three of our teachers will be assisted by erm assistants to form the latter in the ministry approved teaching methods used at Hogwarts. They will be teaching you in a few years, so treat them with respect, or at least with as much respect as you would use for a teacher. »  
  
About half the hall laughed, everybody sitting at the middle right table and many of the older students in the far left and far right table laughed, while everyone else from the far right table smiled indulgently.  
  
Dippet seemed very liked amond the students, and even Lily could feel herself smile a little. He was the type of man who received respect and empathy without asking or hesitation.  
  
He smiled a little, before continuing. « Assisting Mr Blair in Potions, Mr. Snape. » About twenty older looking students from the far left table clapped and cheered, and Lily glanced their way before looking back to Mr. Dippet.  
  
Her eyes caught on a boy about her age looking sulky, or at least slightly jealous before clapping with the rest of the hall. The boy had shoulder long jet black hair, just the kind Petunia had always wanted, shiny and full looking. The boys face looked like it had outgrowned the rest of his body, he looked ill at ease with himself, and seemed to be apart from the people around him.  
  
Lily was forced yet again to look away when Dippet started to talk again.  
  
« Assisting Mr. Duckworth in Transfiguration, Mrs McGonnagal. » Lily saw with surprise the witch that had helped her into the wisarding world standing up and smiling a little. All the older students clapped whole- heartedly, while the rest clapped politely, though Lily saw the group of girls who had been glad to hear of Mr. Duckworths recovery glaring at Mrs. McGonnagal. Lily clapped loudly along with the older students, and smiled proudly because she knew Mrs. McGonnagal deserved the job.  
  
She would have to ask her how come she wasnt working at the White Pain In The Arse anymore though.  
  
« And last but not least, assisting Mr.Dumbledore , Mr Flitwick. » Mr Filtwick seemed relatively unknown, because even though everyone clapped politely, none of the kids seemed to be particularely happy to see him. Lily heard a low catcall coming from her left, and when she looked she saw Kathy who shrugged and wispered  
  
« Poor guy, lets make him feel welcomed! »  
  
Lily grinned and clapped louder and made a long whistle. Karine sooned joined in, as did many from the middle right table. While grinning and clapping along, Lily noticed a few heads just appearing beside the middle right table, and when she looked closer she saw it was Remus, James, Peter and Sirius who were cheering Flitwick with the rest of them.  
  
The latter looked surprised at such a welcome, but happily so, and Lily forgot about the weird appearence of the guys, dismissing it as normal here.  
  
Dippet grinned and made a gesture with his hand, slowly calming down the croud.  
  
« I hope you will all be happy here, and good luck for the year! Now, for the usual rules and recommendations. The forest surrounding the castle is forbidden to the students under sixth year. For the seventh years, you may go at will until you come across a fence. Should you cross that fence, you are as much at fault as the others. »  
  
« Magic is allowed in the common rooms, the great hall and anywhere in the grounds. Due to last years most unfortunate accident in which three classes were ruined for a week, no magic is allowed in the hallways. » Dippet glanced at the four boys who were grinning stupidly, seemingly proud of themselves.  
  
« Timestable will be distributed in the common room tonight and tomorow morning, classes start tomorow at eight. We will now proceed in the sorting, professor Duckworth if you please. »  
  
Lily sighed in releif, nothing was mentionned about her. She was still nervous though, what was going to happen. She followed Mr. Duckworth with her eyes, and saw him stopping off to her right, just beside the hat who had sang. Lily had almost forgotten about it, but now it seemed to be all she could focus on. She felt Karine tense beside her, and when she looked she saw Karine was looking almost ridiculously scared. Why was she so nervous? Lily glanced at Amos, and saw he was looking expectedly at Karine.  
  
« If you would all please look this way? » Lily focused her attention back on Professor Duckworth. « As I read out your name, you will come and sit on this stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and when it says which house you belong to you will get up and go sit at the right table. »  
  
Lily looked at the tables, but could see no spare chairs. Getting more and more nervous, she settled for looking at the hat.  
  
Duckworth starting reading the names off a scroll. « Appleberry, Marcy » A redheaded girl got up and went to sit on the stool, and the Professor put the hat on her head. After a few seconds, the hat yelled out ravenclaw, and the far right table broke into applause. The girl got up, a bit put off but sooned cheered up and went to sit at the table. Lily searched as she might, didnt find out how the chairs came, but they did because Marcy was sitting on one now.  
  
« Black, Regulus » A boy with black hair, pretty plain looking got up and did as Marcy had. When the hat declared he belonged in slytherin, the boy looked surprised but pleased, and he went to sit at the far left table. When Lily brought her gaze back to the hat, she noticed the four boys and espicially Sirius, looking put out and rather down. Remus had his hand on Sirius' shoulder, and was apparently trying to cheer him up. Peter and James were sitting across the table from them, and James said something that made Sirius laugh a bit. Peter said something just as Duckworth named Diggory Amos to be sorted, and Sirius looked about to brush him off, but seemed to think better of it and actually listenned. When Peter was done, Sirius smiled, for real this time and thanked Peter.  
  
Feeling she'd spyed on something she shouldnt of seend, Lily turned away just in time to see Amos go to the Hufflepuff table which was the middle left one.  
  
« Diggory, Karine » Remembering what Amos had said to Karine in the boats, Lily turned to Karine and tried to smile a reassuring smile, but Karine looked so terrified it made Lily just as scared. Not knowing what she was scared of, but feeling it just around her, Lily crossed her arms and subcontiously tried to make herself as small as possible.  
  
The walk to the hat seemed to take hours, and when Karine finaly sat down, Lily felt she would never see her again. The hat was placed on her head, and in the candlelight Karine's face was ghoslty white. Karine closed her eyes tight, her hands clenched the sides of the stool she was sitting on, her teeth found her lip again and she bowed her head, waiting.  
  
After what seemed an eternity for Lily, and surely for Karine to, the hat yelled its verdict.  
  
« SLYTHERIN! »  
  
Not knowing whether to be happy or to die, Lily looked at her friends face. Releif and sadness flooded her eyes, but she seemed happy. As she walked in front of Lily to go to the Slytherin table (far left) she grabbed Lilys hand and squeezed it. Lily smiled at her, and she watched her walk to sit to the table.  
  
« Evans, Lily » Lily got up, and went to sit on the stool. She started dangling her legs, feeling slightly lightheaded. When the head was placed on her head, she heard it murmuring « Poor girl, poor poor girl » but as soon as it touched her head it stopped talking.  
  
Not knowing what to say, she thought to herself « What the heck do I do know..mmm... » and was delighted to hear a replie in her head. « Well well well.. what do we do with you hmm..? You dont want to go into hufflepuff..that much is obvious. Wonder what they have against that house tonight..mm..but the other three..i really dont know which would suit you best. Ravenclaw..well you would be at ease there, but you want to defy authority...you want to be different to stand out..no not Ravenclaw. Griffindor..mmmyes..that would work. So would Slytherin..but Im afraid you would be held back if you went there. No Griffindor it shall be. »  
  
But Karine is in Slytherin..it cant be that bad?  
  
« Karine heh? Hmmm well yes..but its not made for you. Im sorry, but you must go into Griffindor. »  
  
Fine..at least she would be with the boys. Though Peter...but they were all fine really.  
  
« Glad to hear so m'darling. GRIFFINDOR! Oh and..you're friends with Miss Black here? Stay close..she will need your help and friendship..stay close. »  
  
Lily got up, feeling more and more lightheaded, and headed to the table that was clapping (middle right). She faintly heard Kathy asking if she was fine, but she was concentrating on not falling.  
  
She saw Remus waving at her, she briefly wondered where the other three were, but she dismissed that thought and when she was in front of Remus she saw a chair beside his and sat down.  
  
She shook her head a little hoping to shake out the white haze, and things roughly snapped back into focus. She smiled at Remus and turned back to the stage where Fudge, Jonathan was being sorted into Griffindor.  
  
The rest of the sorting went by as quite a boring part of her life, the only times she looked up from her leaning on Remus was when Grace, Fleur was sorted into Ravenclaw, because she saw her waving at her blond relative sitting in Slytherin. The older girl seemed glad the younger had been sorted where she was.  
  
When Macnair, Blayne was sorted into Slytherin, she for some reason was very alert, and she forced herself to watch and listen when they named Patil, Kathy. Wishing for Griffindor, Lily crossed her fingers and was glad to hear Griffindor called out. She clapped as loud as the rest, and cheered tiredly and waved at Kathy to make her sit with her.  
  
Kathy arrived, and sat down in front of Lily, with her back half to the stage. She playfully told Lily to wake up, and annoyingly snapped her fingers in front of her face. Lily swatted at her hand, and told her she was too happy for such an ungodly hour of the day.  
  
« Its only ten! » replied Kathy, grinning like a maniac. « Are you sure you're okay? Back there you looked pretty wobly. Maybe you sh » Kathy was cut off sharply by receiving a bucket of water on the head. Before she had time to yell, cry, complain or other things, Remus cast a drying spell on her. « You should watch your back, with those three you never know what will happen. »  
  
« What three?! » Asked Kathy, still in shock at being covered in cold water then dried magicly.  
  
« Us three of course! » Exclaimed Peter, before sitting on her other side while James and Sirius who had been trying to get Lily out of her revery by changing her hair from red to blue to green to red and again to blue before quitting and changing it back to red sat on her other side.  
  
« Where were you guys..? » Asked Lily, draggin herself to a reasonably sitting position.  
  
« We thought it necessary to magicly tie all the first years shoelaces together. » Proudly announced James and Sirius, Peter laughing a bit.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow. « Beats me how you get those ideas.. »  
  
« Actually we got it from one of the first years themselves. He had his shoe laces tied together, and we thought it would be funny to have them all fall over. We had to untie his though, because it wouldnt do to have one fall before the others. » explained Sirius and Peter. Without even smiling.  
  
« Of course. » dryly commented Kathy, while checking her shoes.  
  
« You didnt tie mine did you? »  
  
« NO! No no no no no.. noo noooo nooo. » Said James.  
  
« Nooooo nooo nooo. Nah.. nope.. no. NOPE! No. » Said Sirius.  
  
« Yep. » Said Peter.  
  
Upon hearing this, all three guys burst out laughing, and Lily couldnt help but laugh to, it was just SO. FUNNY!  
  
Lily managed to find some control, and stopped laughing before it got pathetic like James and Sirius who couldnt stay up on theyre chairs and were splattered on the table.  
  
Lily took one look at them, then at Kathy and Remus who seemed unaffected, then she thought back to her light-headingness, and came to one and only conclusion.  
  
« Remus. Did they slip me some faculty-affecting substance? » and was answered by Remus taking a glass and muttering something while waving his wand around the glass. The glass slowly filled with steaming coffee, and Remus handed it to her. Lily downed it, and even though she still felt light-headed, she wasn't as impossibly tired anymore.  
  
She went to thank Remus and hit the other boys, but Duckworth had gone back to the staff talbe and the hat wasnt there anymore. Dippet stood up, and with a wave of his hands, invited all to eat.  
  
Lily looked back at the table, and saw every plate that was once empty was filled with everything you could eat.  
  
Remus, Kathy, James, Sirius, Peter and Lily were from that moment on, too busy to talk or socialise.  
  
At around midnight, when the conversations were slowing down, and the food was almost all gone, Lily stopped talking with Remus and quietly asked Kathy to come with her. They got up, pretending to be going to get some more bread, and crossed to the slytherin table at the other side of the room.  
  
They walked along the wall, until they came behind Karine who was talking with the older blond girl and her friend.  
  
They both sat down on the floor and poked Karine to get her attention.  
  
« Hey! I couldnt see you, but you both got sorted together thats so nice! I wish i was in Griffindor..or at least with you guys, but this isint too bad. So long as im not in Hufflepuff! Oh, by the way, this is Narcissa Grace, and Melissa Parkinson. »  
  
« Hey.. » both smiled tiredly at the girls.  
  
Narcissa Grace looked nicer from this percpective, she looked like she was nice to be around.  
  
Melissa Parkinson wasnt exacly what you'd call stunning, but she had an air of mischeif about her that made you want to talk to her.  
  
They started talking about the roof, and soon the five of them were in deep conversation over everything and anything. Sadly, it was past one in the morning and there was school the next morning, Dippet pointed out who to follow for each house, and wished them all goodnight.  
  
« Theres this place around the lake, it looks like a mini cliff, its quite easy to spot but kind of hard to get to. You guys wanna meet there tomorow? Say..after classes, at around four? » proposed Narcissa, and everybody agreed.  
  
They said goodbye, and Kathy and Lily got up and jogged to follow the Griffindors. As they exited, you could hear and see students falling back onto theyre chairs.  
  
Review? 


	6. 6 Lily Evans First Year

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Narcissa Grace looked nicer from this percpective, she looked like she was nice to be around. Melissa Parkinson wasn't exacly what you?d call stunning, but she had an air of mischief about her that made you want to talk to her. They started talking about the roof, and soon the five of them were in deep conversation over everything and anything. Sadly, it was past one in the morning and there was school the next morning, Dippet pointed out who to follow for each house, and wished them all goodnight. "There's this place around the lake, it looks like a mini cliff, its quite easy to spot but kind of hard to get to. You guys wanna meet there tomorrow? Say..after classes, at around four? " proposed Narcissa, and everybody agreed. They said goodbye, and Kathy and Lily got up and jogged to follow the Griffindors. As they exited, you could hear and see students falling back onto they're chairs.   
  
« They're nice hey? » Asked Lily, who was wide awake.  
  
Kathy mumbled something, and asked who she meant.  
  
« Narcissa and Melissa! I'm glad Karine is around nice people...did you see how freaked out she was during the sorting?! And the hat told me to stay close...dont see why i wouldnt! » Lily was still a bit lightheaded, and was quite exuberant. Noticing Kathy didnt seem to be listening to her, she poked her in the side.  
  
« Kathy. Kathy? Kathy!!!!!. »  
  
They walked across the entrance hall and took the stairs leading to the second floor. The walls were filled with paintings who were waving and greeting the new students and the old. Lily sneaked another peek at Kathy, who was slowing down and almost sleeping. Lily slowed down to match Kathy's pace, and didnt notice the second, then third, then fourth up to seven years going past them, until they were the last ones.  
  
As they turned and went up another set of stairs (the fourth thought Lily) Lily noticed they were alone in a torch-lit hallway, and that she had no idea which way the Griffindors had gone. To mentally tired to be scared, she was more annoyed than anything, and cast one of the spells she had mastered at home. The spell was made to make one's wand to sprout water, and when she cast it, ten times the ammount of water expected hit Kathy, sending her against the wall.  
  
« Well at least shes awake. » Drily commented Lily, a bit shocked at herself.  
  
« What the bloody hell was THAT for! » Yelled Kathy, waving at herself. « Oh never mind, I would of done the same thing. Where are the rest? » Kathy dismissed her question, and looked around, searching for something she knew or recongnised.  
  
« We lost them. I think we're on the fifth floor...though don't ask me what that means. » replied Lily.  
  
« Hmm...well what do we do now? If we get lost...not that we aren't already lost mind you, but if we get more lost..it would suck. » Brillantly commented Kathy. « And by the way, what was that spell you used to make me freezing, shivering, ugly, wet, soaked, uncomfortable and heavy? »  
  
Lily carefully told her, and realised too late she had just activated the spell again, and that Kathy had pointed her own wand at her face, so that she was now as wet as Kathy.  
  
Smilling a bit, Kathy thoughtfully said. « Mmm..what and Intresting spell heh? »  
  
Kathy gave Lily her hand, and helped her up. « Now we're even. »  
  
« Hm. Yeah i spose. So what now? »  
  
« I say we just wait here. What could happen? You heard Melissa, the first day of classes starts at one in the afternoon, we just sit here and tomorow we ask a griffindor how to get to the dorms. Simple as that! »  
  
« Of course...hm. Id say this is the most likely to backfire plan in the history of our lives, but you would ask me if i have a better idea, and though i would love to say I do, i cant.» explained Lily. « So lets just do that. I get the corner! » she concluded, before running to the only corner visible in the hallway, made by an weird statue of a wizard with a bump on his back.  
  
Too tired to protest, Kathy put her hair in a lazy bun at her neck, took off her robes and rolled them up to use as a pillow, flipped the bottom of her jeans and pulled until only her tighs were covered and dropped to the floor.  
  
Lily just pulled her robes around herself and fell asleep leaning on the statue.  
  
() () ()  
  
« Sirius you bloody moron, why did you leave it lying around! »  
  
« Firstly, none of this would be happenning if MISTER James hadnt thought necessary to write down the EXACT location of the passageways, and if MISTER Remus hadnt thought it funny to outsmart the teachers by still using this, and if MISTER Peter hadnt...agreed! »  
  
« Hey! What the bloody hell did I do! »  
  
« Shut up all of you, they don't know where the other exit is, they only know its a wizard with a bump. Do you know how many bloody hunchbacked statues are here? A whole lot thats how! We have enough time to get out of the passageway throught the statue, and then...go to the dorms subtly and slyly. »  
  
« Dont you patronize me MISTER James! And why the heck arent we lighting up our wands heh? Answer that, come on go ahead! »  
  
« Because theres a magic detection spell put on the whole school during the first 10 hours of the school year. You dont want them knowing were here do you? And i dont think we should get out right now, we should wait till its five or so, we can find a easier excuse with that. »  
  
« ... »  
  
« ... »  
  
« I agree. »  
  
« Nah. We leave now, anyways theyre all looking for the statue, or searching for us back in the dungeons. Its easier to go now. »  
  
« We could go to honeyducks... »  
  
« Right. Brilliant plan James really. »  
  
« Im listing the possibilitys okay? I agree with Remus, Peter agrees with Remus, therefor we go with Remus' plan. »  
  
« Actually I kind of agree with Sirius, they're all busy elsewhere. »  
  
« I stick with your old plan. Peter? »  
  
« Do whatever you want, we're screwed either way. »  
  
« Apart from your pessimistic view of life, are there any logical reasons to make you beleive that? »  
  
« Going to Honeyducks would be dumb because w »  
  
« We excluded that plan. Please never speak of it again. Proceed would you? »  
  
« Leaving tomorow would be ridiculous because we'd be bound to meet someone, and while were at it we can find a good excuse for being out of dorms now as well as at five in the morning. »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Heh. »  
  
« Its not That bad of a plan... »  
  
« Leaving now seems good, but did it ever cross your minds that they might FIND the bloody statue?! »  
  
« No..took us three years! »  
  
« To find the passageway James, not the statue. Actually this is an entirely different situation. »  
  
« Sorry im not thinking straight. Well were here, Peter chose I'm not changing my mind. »  
  
« I go with them, for the simple reason I'm tired as hell. »  
  
« Three against one, sorry James but Sirius's plan wins. »  
  
« Fine lets get out. NOW! Ahem. Now. »  
  
« ... »  
  
« ... »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Its not openning. Its stuck. »  
  
« Damn. »  
  
() () ()  
  
Stupid idea, stupid kids, stupid statue, stupid castle so big you can't go around it fully in five hours, stupid idea to put passageways in a stupid castle so big you can't go around it fully in five hours, stpid idea, stupid kids, stupid stat »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Two girls out of bed on the first night, and I found the damn statue. Karma I suppose...lets wake them and bring them to Dumbledor. »  
  
() () ()  
  
Kathy stired a bit, and slowly got out of the foggy state she was in. The pain of her cramped muscles helped a bit. She openned her eyes, vaguely remembering having the stupid idea to sleep here, to come face to face with the caretaker.  
  
Ohhh nooo...wheres Lily?  
  
She looked over to the statue against which Lily had been sleeping, and saw she was waking up to. They both got up and stood rather awkwardly, not knowing what to do and waiting for someone to speak.  
  
() () ()  
  
« ... »  
  
« ... »  
  
« ...Well push, someone? »  
  
() () ()  
  
Many things happenned at once. First, the caretaker openned his mouth to speak. At the same moment, in the wall, four boys pushed with all their strenght agaisnt the statue, Lily said « There is a very simple explanation to our being here sir. »  
  
True to the theory of action-reaction, what was meant to happen did. As the caretaker looked expectanly at the girls, the statue behind them moved and four boys fell on the floor of the hallway in a most undignified manner.  
  
« I see. » Too tired to bother going to chase after Dumbledor at such an ungodly hour, the caretaker decided to punish and reward them himself.  
  
« Ten points from griffindor each boy, and fifteen to both girls for helping with the capture of those wannabe marauders. Now go to your dorms before I change my mind and report you to your head of house. » And before I fall asleep he added in his mind.  
  
With that he left, mind too hazy to remember where the said and detested statue was.  
  
Still dazed from too little sleep when much more was needed, Lily and Kathy looked at the four boys, and dismissed their appearing from a bumby wizard statue.  
  
« Take us back to the tour? » Asked Lily, carefully not mentionning they had no idea where to go or the password.  
  
The boys all nodded, and started walking left. The girls took their things, and tiredly picked themselves up and followed. As they climbed up a stair and followed a reddish hallway, Remus fell back into step with Lily – Kathy was leaning on Sirius behind Peter and James who were leading – and started talking.  
  
« So you helped the janitor catch us? I find that hard to beleive...your both new. And clueless. »  
  
« Excuse me? Clueless? And no we didnt « help your capture » we were simply there because we were sicken tired of the stupidness of the other first years and decided to just sleep there. »  
  
« Hmm. Okay. » Remus looked up from his staring at the floor and smiled a slightly smug smile at Lily from under his longish hair. Lily did a doubletake when she glanced at him, with his hands in his robes pockets which were a bit too high and that smile and those eyes and damn that hair...he looked quite dashing.  
  
Lily turned back to staring at the floor, smiling a little to herself.  
  
() () ()  
  
Kathy was pushing herself up on the railing of the stairs to get up each step, and eyes only dark slits were threatening to close. Sirius was walking beside her, and subcontiously waited for her, not wanting to get too close to Peter. Their brief talk during the feast had troubled him, it was the most personal moment he'd had with Peter in the four years they had been around together.  
  
He felt extremely bad that he had secretly thought such things about the guy, when he apparently felt only friendship towards Sirius. Annoyed at feeling an emotion he didnt control, he prefered to ignore it.  
  
Plus the tired Kathy seemed pretty intresting, her glasses and brown dryish hair gave her an air of not giving a damn, and she wasnt too shy which was a quality he liked in a girl. Though of course he liked everything...he had yet to meet a girl he couldnt find a quality in. They said he was a womanizer...but he wasnt like that fifth year Hufflepuff or the seventh year that graduated last year, he loved the woman, everything about them.  
  
When they reached the door to get out of the small stair they had taken to get the the sixth floor where their dorm was situated, Sirius saw and heard Kathy bump into the doorframe and then muttering a pretty impresive collection of swears, a few Sirius was sure were in another language.  
  
He put his hand on her back and gently pushed her through the door, and when they started walking in the hallway she put her head on her shoulder and leaned on him. He thought about putting his arm around her waist, but thinking it would be taking advantage of the situation he settled for keeping his hand on her back.  
  
Wonder why I didn't see her yet. Thought Sirius, dismissing it as they got in front of the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
() () ()  
  
James walked briskly, hopeing the others were following. They'd almost gotten caught. It wasnt good. And all that because Sirius and Remus wanted to tease the authority. He was all for usually, but not on the first day back, not two things on the same day, just Not now. And he was troubled, word had gotten about during the summer, a murder had happened close to Godric's Hollow, the muggles were more violent, wars were more frequant, everybody was more nervous.  
  
Even thought it worried him, he kept it to himself, he didn't want to lose his friends or his girlfriend of seven months because he was gloomy. So he kept it hidden, even though hed been scowling in his sleep. And he could be happy, he had been in the train, and he liked the two girls, they were nice, but Lily was starting school at fourteen...it was just weird. A bit too weird.  
  
When he got to the portrait of the fat lady he muttered the password – mugworth – that he had gotten from his girlfriend which was a prefect his year. Eve was a year older than him, but it didnt matter. They were meant to be.  
  
() () ()  
  
Peter wasnt brooding happier thoughts than James. He kept thinking back to the conversation in the bar, and then the indiference from Lily in the train. It wasnt his fault he had been found in time by Hogwarts! It wasnt his fault, nor Lily's, they had made a mistake, thats it. Anyways, now she was alright, so all was good. And Peter had felt so awkward in the train...because of the invisible pressure he felt, hed been acting stupidly, nothing like his usual self. Just like in muggle school...when he was being bugged and when the few times he was talked to he was clumsy.Looking back on those conversations had always made him cringe. But things were different now...or were they.  
  
He knew Remus was a real friend..but maybe a bit out of pity. And he kept feeling he just didnt fit in with James and Sirius. So at dinner when Sirius had been depressing because his little brother had been sorted into Slytherin, he had tried to help him out, even though the others had tried, even though he was used to not doing anything in those situations. Like when Remus had told them he was a werewolf, like when James had lost his great-grandmother.  
  
And Sirius had been about to shove him off, but he actually listned and Peter felt he had been helpful. Even if only slightly. And then he and James and even Remus had been warmer to him, nicer. But now he felt Sirius was avoiding him, and James was just scowling and not talking.  
  
He put his thoughts back into a corner of his mind, and when they got into the dorm he just went straight to bed, saying good night to the others as they went to theyre respective dorms. Kathy went to for the first years dorm, Lily followed her. He was a bit surprised to see her go in there, but forgot about it and dropped on his bed without unpacking.  
  
He heard the others come in, and was faintly aware of Remus taking the time to kick their trunks out of the way. Then he went to sleep and didnt wake up until the next morning.  
  
() () ()  
  
When they followed the boys into the portraits hole, the girls openned their eyes wide at the sight of the warm common room. They said goodnight to the guys, and Lily followed Kathy not really knowing where to go. When she saw the two beds on the side of the door were empty, and that her trunk was beside the one by the window, she stopped worrying.  
  
« Good you have the window, I get nervous when it rains, I can't sleep. Do you want the window though? Most people do...if you do its yours to keep. » Muttured Kathy when they got in the room.  
  
« Sure ill have it. Night. »  
  
« Hmm »  
  
Lily dropped on her bed, too tired to even think about undressing and finding her pijamas. She was about to dose off, but wanted to get to know the castle before classes started so she groaned and turned dropping to the floor. She oppened her trunk and found her alarm clock, which was thankfully close to the top.  
  
She climbed back in bed, this time taking the time to get under the covers, and stuffed the alarm clock under her pillow after setting it for six o clock.  
  
() () ()  
  
Sirius got comfortable in his bed by the window, and after saying goodnight to Remus, the only one ever awake when they came back from such expeditions, he cast a spell to wake him at seven o clock. He wanted to get a good start, last year he had gotten up an hour before classes and couldnt concentrate. He then cast a spell on his curtains to make them soundproof to drown the sound of Frank snoring and Remus kicking random things in the room. He curled up and fell asleep, looking much too young for what he acted.  
  
() () ()  
  
James was lying in his bed, curtains drawned, seemingly asleep but holding a rock shaped in a cube. A chain was passed through two faces. James ran his thumb over the cubes faces, feeling each cubes little dent. The face with a dent in the right top corner was Eve's face, the one with a dent in the lower right corner was Remus', the one with a dent in the left top corner Sirius' and the lower left dent for Peter. Even if he didnt show it, hed come to care for the short boy. Peter's face was cold, so was Sirius' and Eve's, which meant they were asleep. Remus' was the temperature of the room : he was awake. James waited until that face to turned chilly, before putting a charm on the chained cube to make it melt in the wood of his bed. Only then, did he fall asleep.  
  
Angsty chapter : Experimental chapter (dialogue only scenes.) : This is actually my favorite chapter blushblush but how do you guys like it? I tried to make each character different, so they each have their personalitys. Did it work? I screwed up a bit on Kathy on the first parts..but i wrote the first two pages two days ago. So yeah. Do you guys like the way im writing? And im sooo sorry the action is so damn slow!! Grrrr. Six chapters and they didnt even start school for crisssake. Ahem. So review?  
  
IMPORTANT!  
  
I know there are many spelling mistakes, and i found a spellchecker on the net but it changes all quotation marks and apostrophes ( ') into question marks, and doesnt correct all mistakes. So i tried to fix them on the file itself, like recopying the corrections, but if i erase and try to type again it takes the space of another letter, so just to correct one thing i have to rerwrite the whole thing. So yeah, until I can fix that youll have to count on my checking my mistakes as I write (which means dont count to much. SEE!) ahem. So yeah.  
  
If anyone knows a good spellechecker, PLEASE! Tell me! 


	7. 7 Lily Evans First Year

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Lily dropped on her bed, too tired to even think about undressing and finding her pijamas. She was about to dose off, but wanted to get to know the castle before classes started so she groaned and turned dropping to the floor. She oppened her trunk and found her alarm clock, which was thankfully close to the top.  
  
She climbed back in bed, this time taking the time to get under the covers, and stuffed the alarm clock under her pillow after setting it for six o clock.  
  
() () ()  
  
Sirius got comfortable in his bed by the window, and after saying goodnight to Remus, the only one ever awake when they came back from such expeditions, he cast a spell to wake him at seven o clock. He wanted to get a good start, last year he had gotten up an hour before classes and couldnt concentrate. He then cast a spell on his curtains to make them soundproof to drown the sound of Frank snoring and Remus kicking random things in the room. He curled up and fell asleep, looking much too young for what he acted.  
  
() () ()  
  
James was lying in his bed, curtains drawned, seemingly asleep but holding a rock shaped in a cube. A chain was passed through two faces. James ran his thumb over the cubes faces, feeling each cubes little dent. The face with a dent in the right top corner was Eve's face, the one with a dent in the lower right corner was Remus', the one with a dent in the left top corner Sirius' and the lower left dent for Peter. Even if he didnt show it, hed come to care for the short boy. Peter's face was cold, so was Sirius' and Eve's, which meant they were asleep. Remus' was the temperature of the room : he was awake. James waited until that face to turned chilly, before putting a charm on the chained cube to make it melt in the wood of his bed. Only then, did he fall asleep.  
  
At a click of her alarm clock, Lily Evans woke with a start, searching for the reason she had woken up before the alarm started ringing. She raised her head a little and slid her hand under the pillow to turn off the alarm clock.  
  
She looked around the room, wondering if she had woken anybody else up. Didn't look like it. Kathy was in the bed beside her, sound asleep, as were the three girls in the beds on the other side of the room. Only the bed right in front of her was empty. The bed was impecably made, the little dresser beside the bed had an inkpot, two feathers aligned with the side of a little square lamp.  
  
The space between the bedside and the dresser's side contained a couple of wooden boards that together formed a little shelf. In that shelf Lily recognised the first year books she herself had bought. They were all ordered by a specific order, which Lily didn't know.  
  
Feeling she was spying again, she turned away and got out of bed. She made her bed – more out of pride than real habit – and took a look at the dresser she to possessed. It was smallish, but seemed okay, for a boarding school's standard. She openned the first drawer, and started to put her knickers and her bras in it. She didn't expect to fit them all in the little space, but surprisingly there was still room when she was done.  
  
She went on the next drawer – there were only three – and put all the clothes that were part of the uniform. The ties, the socks, the skirts and the robes of course. She noted that there was a fine braid of gold, red and black thread around the hem of her robes, of the sleeves of her robes and the top of the socks.  
  
The common room was decorated with red and gold.. and the hallway they had walked before coming through the portrait had reddish stone.. and even this room is made in red stone and well the light is quite goldish..maybe they're the colours of griffindor? I wonder what the other houses colours are.. I'll have to ask Narcissa, Melissa and Karine tonight.  
  
In the last drawer she put all her other clothes. I hope I get a chance to wear them.. the uniform isin't really personalised. There's gotta be a social code of sorts for this school.. as soon as I can find the rules on clothing I can bend them. Lily smiled a bit, before picking a pair of baggy beige pants, with a black tang top and a set of underwears.  
  
If I don't know the rules, its not my fault I break them – she thought with a little shrug, as she took her toothbrush, toothpaste, face cleaner and her favorite earings – a black round ball for each ear – before heading towards the bathroom that was situated on the other side of the door. She noted noone could see anyone's bed, or the bathroom from the door.  
  
Lily came out after five minutes, still a bit drowsy but the cold water used to wash her face had helped wake her up. She took a look at her face in the the mirror on top of the dresser, and saw the water of yesterday had made it a wavy mess when it dried.  
  
She rather liked it though, so she kept it untied. She took the black schoolbag she had bought with Miss McGonnagal on DiagonAlley and put it on her shoulder. Before leaving the room, she double checked her image and saw with a minor satistfaction her thick red hair reached her lower back – when did it ever get this long? – and that it suited her black top perfectly.  
  
She openned the door silently, figuring that most sane people would still be sleeping at seven in the morning. She stepped out of the room and gently closed the door. Their dorm was on the first floor of the tower, on the left side of the room if you standed in the portraits openning. On the door was clearly written « Girl's First Year Dormitory » and when she looked up she saw that the tower went much higher. At her left, bordering the wall was a stair, slowly twisting up to meet an identical stair at the second floor, where Lily guessed were the girls and boys second year dorms. On the left side of the room was the other stair, which copied the first. From the second floor one big stair left and climbed straightly to a little niche between the second and third floor.  
  
From there the stair separated and spiraled to the third floor, repeating the process until it got to the seventh floor. There the stairs ended at a platform the size of the room, the only way to see it wasnt the roof being the stairs and a spiraling staircase encased in the tower on the right side of the room. Lily supposed it was to speed up the trip down. It was quite impressing, and Lily stayed ten minutes just looking at the stairs and trying to figure out how in the world it stayed up and didnt break.  
  
« It's gorgeous isin't it? »  
  
Lily jumped and looked quickly down and around looking for the owner of the voice. When she saw Sirius standing beside her and looking upwards she relaxed.  
  
« Its..amazing. » she replied, eyes openned wide and shinning, a smile on her face and gently biting her lower lip. She shaked her head a bit, as if to tell herself off, and turned to Sirius at the same time he did.  
  
« Say Lily..we've known each other for so long.. I think I can ask you something very personal? » airily asked Sirius.  
  
Lily laughed and told him it depended, but to go ahead and ask.  
  
« Well..I saw you and Kathy going in the first year dorm yesterday when we got back. But you look much too old to be in that grade, and both you and Kathy act too mature to be eleven years old. So what year are you in? »  
  
« Kathy I think really is eleven, or twelve at the most, but I agree with you, she's incredibly mature. Which doesnt mean she's an annoying kid that only listens to music if it has a five star rating. And me well.. I couldn't come to Hogwarts before this year, but I knew I was a witch, and well I'm going to have to retake all the years I missed. First two this year, then third and fourth next year, then I do fifth year, sixth year and seventh year normally. »  
  
« Wow. So basicly, you'll go through what..three or four different groups? Aren't you scared about having to leave your friends and all? »  
  
Lily shrugged, and replied thruthfully while looking upwards again. « I'm used to it.. I'll be fine. »  
  
Sirius still looked a bit worried, but hid it and offered his arm to Lily in a mock dance invitation way. « MyLady, come with me to breakfast? »  
  
She laughed and took his arm and he lead her out of the common room, sliding a little comment as they exited. « By the way you look gorgeous. »  
  
() () ()  
  
A bit nervous when they had been walking for ten minutes without sign of the great hall, Lily was releived when she heard the clatter of plates indicating it was near. They walked in, and Lily took in the sky, greyish and moody, surprisingnly depressing. Lily noted with surprise there were about thirty people at each table. Mostly older students with a group of friend, studying theyre books and chatting, and about five first years at each table, who probably had wanted to get a head start like her.  
  
They sat together at the Griffindor table, and ate talking about the subjects they had to do. Lily asked about all the subjects, and Sirius explained, fishing back his experiences as a first year. He secretly wondered how the heck she'd manage to do all that, he had worked his arse off during first year to learn all the new things, and he was a pureblood. When Sirius commented on how it sucked he and the boys had Potion first class this afternoon, followed by muggle studies, Lily jumped and remembered she had no idea whatshe was to do. That was pushed aside when she registered what he had said.  
  
« Muggle STUDIES?! » asked Lily, very insulted. « You people, STUDY US?! I can't beleive it. And you actually took it? » She added, in a calmer, more disbeleiving tone.  
  
« Why, is it really so shocking that I took that class? Yes I took it, and yes I will enjoy it. Damnit. » He added for good measure, as taken aback as was Lily.  
  
She burst out laughing over the insulted face Sirius was pulling, glaring and pouting a little.  
  
« You're ridiculous you know that? » She said with a smile. Then she remembered the initial reason she had jumped.  
  
« I got to go ask someone something, so humm, I got to go okay? I'll see you..around. » She lamely finished, realising she wouldn't really see him much, and the boys either considering she was with first years and second years for the whole year, and that she was mostly friends with girls so far. She put her bag back on her shoulder, and waved at Sirius walking towards the teache's table at the end of the room. Only the headmaster and two teachers were awake. One she remembered was called Dumbledor, and the other was the potion teacher she thought.  
  
She walked up to the headmaster, and ran her hand through her hair nervously.  
  
« Hi, I'm Lily Evans, and I'm suppose to retake two grades during the school year.. I was wondering if there was any special arangement I should know about? »  
  
The headmaster told her to come around the table, and she did passing by the potion master. When she got to the place where the headmaster and the Charms master Dumbledore was sitting, Dippet explained to her that she would have classes during a day of the weekend, and an aditionnal hour every day. If she needed more time they would add more, but they would start with this plan.  
  
« So you have to chose when you want your additionnal hour, in the morning, lunch, or sometimes during the nicht. And which day you want to add, Sunday or Saturday? »  
  
Lily thought quickly, she would hate it if it was during the afternoon.  
  
« Well, in the morning or during lunch works for me, and would it be possible to split the day in two, so I worked Saturday and Sunday morning? If that works with the teachers of course. »  
  
« Splendid, we'll check with the different masters but I'm sure it will work. If you take one of the first year's timestable you'll see that if you touch it it will show you the details, things you need to know and how to get to the different classes. We'll wait until you're settled in to start the additionnal classes, so in a week expect to wake earlier alright? Until then, you just follow the normal schedual. The additionnal classes will take place in the classroom they usually do. I hope you enjoy your year here Miss Evans. »  
  
He smiled as he said the last sentence, and Lily thanked him before leaving and leaving towards the exit of the great hall.  
  
Sirius was gone, and so Lily decided now was a good time as any to figure how to get to the common room from here.  
  
She took off, and followed what she thought was the right way.  
  
She climbed up the stairs at the right from the entrance of the castle, then she turned right and continued walking until she found a remotly big staircase going up. She took it, and saw a little staircase right in front of the big one. She didn't remember taking such a small stair yesterday night, but what the hell she was lost already, a little more..  
  
She climbed and climbed but didn't seem to be getting anywhere. There were no doors openning on each floor, the only reason she knew she was actually moving was the paintings that were changing. She then noticed that the stair wasnt straight anymore, it was quite spiraly, and she was starting to be dizzy. She finally came across the end of the dreadfull stairs, and saw a little portrait of the fat lady on the door. Figuring that meant she was in an entrance to get to Griffindor tower, she said the password hesitandly. The door openned, and she walked out. When she saw she was on the last floor, and that it was awfully high, her eyes openned wide and she stepped back, holding the doorhandle tightly.  
  
It's inhumane to put a door so high up! She thought, calming down a bit. She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly, counting to seven. Ten was too long. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she openned her eyes, seeing that there was a girl looking at her a bit worriedly.  
  
« Are you alright? I know, that stair is just hell to walk through. Com'ere. »  
  
Lily smiled thankfully, and followed the girl who was practicly dragging her to one of the many small tables and chairs that were sitting on the platform. They sat down, and Lily explained she had been trying to get back to the common room but had gotten lost.  
  
« You're just a first year! Oh my god! Jez, com'ere, can you beleive that she » she pointed at Lily « is just a first year?! Oh my god! »  
  
« What! You can't be a first year, I mean they have no body and they're frightened of their shadow, you're kidding right? »  
  
« No I'm just a first year. » Lily said, smiling a bit uneasily. They acted quite imaturely.. just like Petunia and her friends did when they heard a bit of gossip.  
  
« OH. MY. GOD. » the first girl said, staring at Lily.  
  
« Hey Mark? Maaa-ark! Com'ere wouldya? Com'ere! I SAID COM. E. RE. ! »  
  
A guy with dirty blond hair, blue eyes and broad shoulders arrived at their table.  
  
« Wha? » he asked, grinning lazily, flipping hi hair out of his eyes.  
  
Lily almost recoiled, the guy was just plain disturbing. And the two girls were looking at him like he was the best thing on earth! Yeargh. She hated blond sports guys, and this was clearly one of the worse kind.  
  
« Say, how old dyou think she is? Cmon, take a guess! »  
  
« Uh..seventeen? » He said, flashing his annoying smile at Lily.  
  
This time Lily did recoil, and stood up spotting a stair that went down to the sixth floor.  
  
« You know what, I have to go, my uh ironing uh things must be warm enough. So thank you for helping me, and uh, if I ever need your help again I'll just com'ere kay? » Her eyes got bigger when she heard her last words, the dreadful fumes of peroxide and nail polish were getting to her brain. She waved, smiled, and walked quickly to the stairs, catching a few sympathising glances from other tables of sane looking people.  
  
She walked down, slowed down a bit when she got to the fifth floor, and when she got all the way down she saw the timestable of the first years were lying on a table close to the door. She took one, and went back into the dorms, eyes on the paper. When she got there, the bed and dresser that had been previously empty was occupied by a girl with short blond hair that was studying her timestable like her. Kathy was still in bed, but was sitting with the blankets around her, and she was looking at the bathroom area with an eyebrow raised.  
  
Lily followed her gaze, and saw that the other three occupants were fighting over who would get the shower. Lily felt one of her eyebrows raising by itself, and really couldnt blame it. She turned back towards Kathy, and she mouthed : You don't wanna know.  
  
Lily glanced back at the three girls, and turned away starting to walk towards her own bed.  
  
« Nope I don't.. » She said to herself. Kathy giggled, and Lily heard the other girl doing the same. The girl looked up, and her blue eyes were shinning.  
  
« They've been at it for a half hour already. » She said.  
  
« And you just wait until they notice they only have FIVE hours to get ready! » finished Kathy, eyes wide faking fright.  
  
The three girls laughed, and then Kathy asked where Lily had been.  
  
« You'll never guess what just happenned. I was attacked by a hord of plastic dolls on the seventh floor. »  
  
Yep thats all! Sorry, no boys in this chappy! Deviantart is down, artisticalley is down, all is down! Grrrrr. Ill go and try to draw a plan of the griffindor common room, because its really elaborate :) but I like how I made it, you guys?  
  
I have to warn you all however, that yes there WILL be some slash later on in this series. Becaus I'm a slash fangirl, and that I think it is intresting to write, all theyre thoughts on it, how they feel about it, and how they go to accept it. Also, the wizarding world I beleive is very open to bisexuality and homosexuality and that it is impossible for it not to be at least a bit in here. It wont be graphic, cause Im most certainly not talented enough to write graphic scenes, so its never going to get R because of mad sex okay? Just some « Guys..I think I might be gay » Or something like that!  
  
So far theres nothing, and as soon as it starts appearing, I'll put a warning in the summary and at the begining of the chapters containing slash, but if you don't like that don't flame because thats plain stupid. So just to warn you all, yes I intend to have romance happening in this story, and there will be some homosexuality, bisexuality and heterosexuality.  
  
So yeah, you are warned. But its not there right now beleive me, it takes already long enough to describe everything.  
  
Review?  
  
Btw, I also got myself an official disclaimer :D it's the one they put automaticly on FictionAlley, so its pretty complete. Feel free to take and put on your story, its always useful. Ahem. Lol bye. 


End file.
